The Amazoness Queen: Amirah Ghaniyah
by MikoSheena
Summary: An adventurous female, that created her own way of living, her own country and followed her own destiny. While inspiring a lot of people along the way she got the title of Amazoness Queen, Amirah Ghaniyah, and this is her story. (rather M for later in the story, such as violence)
1. How it began

It all started when Amirah was just 12 years old. Her mother and father were merchants and they found a couple with a young child in the desert. They had taken them in and helped them regain their strength and heal their wounds. being in great depth the people pledged their loyalty to Amirah's father.

That is how Amirah's peaceful life started to change.

"You should eat something" The young female said to the child of just 4 years old dark purple haired girl. She was very shy and didn't talk much.  
>Amirah had tried to make her more open. Once more the ocean blue eyed girl got no answer. She sighed. "Alright, I will just put it down then"<br>putting down the plate of food before the other she went back to her parents to help out.

The dark purple haired girl looked as Amirah walked away and then loked at the food, her stomach slightly grumbling. She was hungry... so sneakily she  
>got some food on her spoon and ate the meal quickly. She guessed it was okay since everyone was eating. Not that is was poisonous or anything.<p>

Amirah glanced back to see the young girl eat and smiled, as she continued to help her parents with selling the stock they had, even the girls parents helped a long.  
>And that is how one busy day went by.<p>

"Did you like it?" Amirah asked, startling the purple eyed girl. "No need to be afraid, I won't do anything" she smiled at the other and squatted down.  
>The other looked at her and slightly nodded indicating that she liked the food she had just eaten. Amirah just gave a gentle smile. "Good!"<br>The other just put up a small smile. "hey Shulluw! Wanna play a game? You're always training, why not have some fun!" the other grinned as she stood up holding out  
>her hand for the little girl. It was as if Shulluw's eyes saw the brightness of the world for the first time. Amirah wanted to play with her?<p>

Never ever did anyone want to play with her, they always avoided her, for the first time since joining the caravan she put up a smile. "Okay" she said softly and took her hand.  
>Amirah closed her eyes and smiled and helped the other up, the two played with a ball for the rest of the time before they had to go to bed.<p>

"But mommy! I don't wanna go to bed yet! I wanna play!" Shulluw said disagreeing with her mother that she had to go to bed.  
>When her father opened her mouth she scurried behind Amirah a bit. The honey brown colored hair female saw this and said; "I will got bed as well, we can play tomorrow okay Shulluw?"<p>

Shulluw looked up at her with her big purple eyes and nodde softly. "okay..." she said poitingly and slightly frowing but took Amirah's hand as they headed back inside the caravan.

"Good night Shulluw" Amirah said and put a blanket around them. Shulluw scooted closer to Amirah and snuggled up against hre, when her eyes closed she immediately fell asleep.

This made Amirah smile. Who knew... that from that day those two would be attached to each other and be like siblings.

~ 2 years later~

Amirah, now 14 years old, had sword practice with her father. He found it time she learned some self defense. Shulluw, now being 6 years old, also got training from her father.

Hers was different then that from Amirah. Shulluw had to learn how to fight with darggers throwing them at the tarject. quite odd, was it not? it was not a usual technique people would learn like sword fighting. It was quite a suprise that her father and mother were not mad once they got to know who Shulluw's parents exactly were. Assassins.

Amirah remembered her fathers words. 'As long as you promise not to do such things, as working in the shadows you are still welcome to accompany us'. however she could not that her father had become wary, as good as friends as they were you never knew what could happen to people whom betray their society. It was most likely also the reason why Amirah had gotten swords lessons all of a sudden. She remebered having them when little, but they stopped since their was no need to defend themselves. her father was strong enough and always took care of the goons that tried to rob them.

"Honey, it's time to go again!" she heard her mother call. that was right they traveled with other caravans. It was a certain time of year where merchants would come and travel together. Exchanging information. This merchants society was known as 'The Great Surge'.  
>It was all like a big family. Everyone would exchange information with each other. It wasn't a society everyone could get in though, you had be accepted by one of the caravans to enter it. Whether it be marriage or just simple acceptance like for Shulluw and her parents.<p>

However... no one could predict that from that day on, things would get totally different...


	2. Her name is Murzim

The great Surge, Amirah had seen it a couple of times now, but for Shulluw it was still all new.  
>"Wah! So many people!" Shulluw said excited which she got scolded by her dad for hanging out of the carriage.<br>The purple haired girl just huffed at that but did sit inside listening to her father, Amirah giggled at that.

"Hey Harun!" The honey brown haired female waved a younger boy, that appeared to be around Shulluw's age.  
>Said boy looked up blinking at the sound of someone calling his voice. "Ah! Amirah!" the boy grinned and waved soon a girl hang over his shoulder.<br>"HI AMIRAH!" she said overly excited making the boy hold his ears. "Shesha!" he whined at the girl that was just a year younger then him.  
>Harun had brown messy hair that slightly got over his shoulders, with sunset orange eyes which kinda went to the red color.<br>His clothing were just simple broken white harem pants with the same color shirt and a stash around his waist that had blue color.  
>Shesha had black hair with blue eyes she just wore a simple white dress.<p>

Shulluw looked questionally at two strangers and then at Amirah. "Who are they?" she asked as she tugged the older female's clothing.  
>"Those two are Harun and Shesha".<br>"Hm..." Shulluw slightly glared not trusting them so much, Amirah just patted her on the head saying everything was okay.  
>Once the cart stopped the older people went to talk with everyone else, and Amirah dragged Shulluw too the two other children.<p>

"How have you been?" the oldest female asked the younger ones, as Shulluw kept trying to get away saying. "Ami! Let me go!"  
>Shesha just chocked her head to the side, and Harun sweatdropped. "yes we've been-" but before the boy could say anything else Shesha interrupted him.<br>"Say what's your name?" she asked pointing her finger at Shulluw. "Shesha! Don't point at people!" Harun scolded her.  
>"Her name is Shulluw, and she is just a bit shy, come on Shulluw they're not so bad, they're my friends"<br>At that Shulluw stopped moving "Your friends?", Amirah nodded. Shulluw pouted and had a thinking face on as if to decide whether or not she should  
>trust the two. Eventually she said. "Fine" which meant she agreed with trying to be nice to them.<p>

"Let me introduce ourselves properly, I am Harun Al-Rashid and this is my friend Shesha" Harun said he was already acting like a real gentleman.  
>"Hiya!" Shesha grinned at the the other female. Harun then looked around as if looking for someone. Shulluw raised her eyebrow. "Whats wrong with you?". "Nothing... just-Shesha, have you seen Jabola?" the young male asked. "Now that you say it... I dunno where she is..." The other girl shrugged. "I no I've lost her! If mom gets to know, I will be dead!" Harun said and started to panic, which was amusing to see for Shulluw.<br>The honey brown haired woman nudged the purple haired girl,knowing that grin all to well. "We will help you look for her Harun" she offered. "T-that would be great thank you!" he said, after all the boy was just 7 years old and Shesha 6, which meant Jabola was just 5 years old, and even if this was a save merchant group, it was still dangerous for a 5 year old to walk here alone.

Just as they were about to search for said girl, suddenly someone tugged Shulluw's sleeve. "What the-?" the girl said and turned around. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, which earned her a smack on the head from Amirah because of her langauge. "Watch your mouth, Shulluw" the oldest female scolded. She then looked at the girl tugging at Shulluw's sleeve. "Jabola!" Harun said happily.  
>He went to her and picked her up hugging her. The girl wearing a a red dress and holding a plushie looked at Amirah and her companion Shulluw. "Where have you been?" Harun asked. "With papa... something was wrong" the little girl said. Harun looked at Shesha with a raised eyebrow, confused by that. Amirah thought it was best to try and reassure them. "Ah such things happen all the time, I am sure my father will help out if it is a big problem"she flashed them a smile, which made the other three smile as well. "You're right!" Shesha said grinning once more.<p>

With that Amirah had suggested they would all play a game. She could notice Shulluw was getting along a lot more with them now.  
>Amirah was happy that Shulluw started to make more friends of her age. She smiled at three until she heard sudden yelling by her father and Harun's father. "You guys stay here, I will check out what is wrong" the honey brown haired female said and went to see what the ruckuss was about.<p>

"You know it is illegal to bring something like that along!" Harun's father yelled. Amirah first was afraid it was towards her dad since he brought strangers in. Eventhought that should not have been a problem. After all her family and Harun's started this whole 'Great Surge'.  
>"Indeed! What were you thinking?! You know we don't deal in slaves!" That was her father voice. 'Slaves?' Amirah thought her eyes slightly wide hearing that. It was indeed forbidden in the group to trade in slaves. Amirah peeked between the people to see a girl with redpink-ish hair that came to her shoulder, and the same color wrists and ankles were in chains and cuffs and she could not move and she wore a white dress.

Just as Amirah was looking her way, the slave's girls eyes looked at her making her back away. Why? Those eyes... it held sadness, rage, and just utter disgust towards everyone here. As the female stepped back she bumped into someone, the auw, she recognized right away. She turned around to look at the purple haired girl. "Shulluw!" the girl said in her scolding voice. "Hi Ami" Shulluw said trying to be innocent. "I told you to wait with the others-Why are you all here?!" Amirah put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Miss Amirah... but hearing my father yell got me worried, I was afraid there would be a fight" Harun said honestly. Amirah sighed.

"Ami... who is that?" Shulluw asked pointing at the red/pink-ish haired girl. Amirah swatted her hand away. "Don't point" she whispered loudly, making Shulluw confused.  
>Amirah hardly ever reacted like this. "Amirah!" the said girl turned around to meet her father. "Bring Shulluw and the others away from here!" he kind of ordered Amirah.<br>Her ocean blue eyes looked at the slaved girl. She felt sorry for her. Shulluw hid behind Amirah, not really liking this all. "C-come on everyone let's go" she said and guided the youngsters away.  
>While the adults kept on arguing.<p>

**-Later that night-**

Everyone was sleeping by now, Amirah couldn't sleep though, she kept thinking about those red/pink-ish eyes she saw, the image in her mind pierced through her, such eyes... a young girl like her should not have such eyes. Amirah knew what the girl was though, a _fanalis. _Apparently they were rather dangerous and could be sold at a high price. The female sighed and sat up, going out of the carriage to take some fresh air.

As she walked around she saw a cage like carriage where the fanalis girl was being held. Amirah stood still for a moment before she decided to walk up to it. The fanalis girls eyes shot open and sat right up glaring at the other. Amirah gulped softly but tried to stay calm. "Hello" she offered the other a small smile, but the caged girl just send her a scowl. "You must be hungry here I have some bread" she said and put it on the ground of the cage. The other girl looked at it and then back at Amirah, before carefully taking the bread in her hands and eating it as if her live depended on it.

'She must have been really hungry' the honey brown haired female thought. "My name is Amirah, what is your name?" she asked as she looked at the fanalis. Said girl kept eating before her red/pink-ish eyes looked at her ocean blue eyes. Such piercing eyes the fanalis girl had. But no name came out of her mouth. "You know my father is going to do everything to help you get free. We don't trade in slaves it's forbidden" that caught the fanalis girls interest. "Free?" she asked speaking for the first time, seems like Amirah broke the barrier, at least a bit. "Yeah... the problem is the guy that took you though, but don't worry, I will make personally sure that you will be free again! Even if I have to break a code for it, you will be free again!" she smiled, but once more the fanalis girl stayed silent. "Well... good night" Amirah said and turned around to leave.

The fanalis girl looked at her, those girls words... it touched her, it made her feel hopeful. "Murzim" she said softly. Amirah blinked and turned around hearing the mumble. "Hm?". "My name is Murzim" she said. Amirah smiled at that. "Alright, good night Murzim. I will bring you something to eat tomorrow as well" she said heading back to her carriage a plan already forming in her head to get Murzim free.


	3. Breaking free

Amirah woke up very early in the morning, it seems her father was already awake, but the others were still sleeping. 'Father must be talking to the others about what to do with Murzim...' she thought. She silently stood up and took some bread.  
>Before heading out towards Murzim's cage. The word stinged in Amirah's mind, it didn't sound nice what so ever. The more she thought about a young girl being bound and caged the more she wanted to save Murzim.<br>She looked around hoping no one saw her. "Good morning Murzim" she said but just like before the girl had already sat up when she heard Amirah approaching. Murzim just nodded at the older female, acknowledging that she was there.  
>"Here I got you some bread" she said, Murzim took it and ate it hungrily. Which was odd, she had just gotten bread not so many hours ago, was she that underfed? No... everything seemed alright.<p>

"Okay now. I have a plan, to get you out of here Murzim. Right now everyone is either asleep or at the assembly to talk. So I am going to try and get the keys to get you out" she said. Murzim looked at her slightly in disbelieve was the other really risking to save her? The fanalis girl had seen in her time in this cage that every single person that came near would be severely punished. Amirah just gave her a reassuring smile.  
>"Do not worry, everything will be fine" she said, before leaving she had to get the keys after all. Murzim watched her, following her with her eyes.<p>

Amirah softly walked to the carriage and and got inside, tip toeing to the hook that had the keys. How stupid of that man to leave it there, then again he had drunken very much yesterday so it was no wonder he was out cold. She carefully took the keys in her hand and checked if the male started to wake up or not, sometimes she got a little heart attack when he moved. 'Calm down Amirah, get the keys and go' she thought quickly taking the keys and going out of the carriage. She sighed glad to be out of there.

"Sis what are you doing?" Amirah suddenly heard behind her making her yelp softly and almost let the keys fall out of her hand. "Shulluw!" she scolded the other for sneaking up on her. Shulluw just furrowed her brows a bit and looked questionably at the other female. "What were you doing in that carriage?" she asked. Of course, Amirah should have known, Shulluw being the curious little girl she is would follow ocean blue eyes looked at Shulluw. "Okay Shulluw, keep a promise, can you do that?". "Of course!" Shulluw said. Amirah doubted it knowing Shulluw was rather a blabber mouth but decided to tel her or else her screaming for wanting to know what the secret was would wake the man inside the carriage up. "Okay I am going to free that girl" she said and pointed at Murzim. "So I need you to stand guard and help me on this mission!"  
>Shulluw first was unsure if this was all a good idea, but she totally went for it when he heard the words help and mission from Amirah. "Aye!" she said and went to stand on watch.<p>

Amirah sighed glad the other was out of sight and went to the cage. She tried every key before finally finding the one and opened the door. "Okay I need to come in to unlock your shackles". The little fanalis girl nodded at that, her red/pink-ish eyes saw something though "Go back!" she said but it was to late. Amirah got pulled back by her hair by someone strong. Amirah yelped in pain with one eye closed she looked at the person whom had her hair in his grip. Just as she feared the man that had captured Murzim had woken up and was rather angry at Amirah for trying to steal his 'slave'. "Let Ami go!" Shulluw came in running when she heard her sister yelp, but was kicked away by the angry male. "Shulluw!" Amirah raised her voice in concern. "Be quiet you!" he male hissed and picked her up by her hair.

Murzim knew this was going to be useless. She knew the girls plan would fail, then why did she not warn her earlier? Had she become so hopeful. _'Never give up'_ that voice ringed through her head. 'I... should not give up' she thought and gritted her teeth, lost in thought until she heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. She looked up and blinked Amirah had thrown the keys to her. "Get out Murzim, quick!" she said. Her red/pink-ish eyes widen at this gesture. Even in pain she risked a lot to let her be free. From that point on, she knew she would owe this girl a lot. The grown man growled at this and threw Amirah away to a pole, wanting to go in the cage to get the keys back, while having a knife in his hands. "Murzim watch out!" Amirah yelled wanting to stand up up but was dizzy because of the it. Shulluw in the meantime went to get her and Amirah's father.

"No more running..." Murzim said. This girl, Amirah was genuinely concerned about her, she was not going to let this go to waste. She was just like that person whom went through everything to get Murzim free as well so many months ago. When being captured again she thought it was her destiny to be a slave after all. But she had seen a part of the world and yet again someone tried to free her from her prison. She was not going to give up, not anymore. Her resolve high of wanting to get out, wanting to keep in mind what that person dear to her said before dying. She would not give up. Murzim took a deep breath and started to had to hold her hands on her ears, as the scream sounded like an echo. "What the-?" she could hear the man curse and saw him shivering in fear. Amirah just looked wide eyed at the girl. She could do something like this?

While the male was in fear Murzim grabbed the keys and unlocked the shackle on her ankles, before the other could comprehend what was happening. "Why you-" he started but was blasted out of the carriage by the girls strength. Amirah still looked wide eyed at her, "Wow..." was the only thing that left her mouth as she looked at the fanalis.

"Amirah!" the strong voice of her father made her look away from the fanalis. Shulluw ran to her and hugged her sister. "I am sorry" she said, hating it that she could not have been of help. "Don't be sorry, you got father for me" she said smiling. However as mad as they were on the man, every grown up looked at the freed fanalis girl, some where afraid of what she might do. As Murzim walked up to Amirah, her father got more cautious, that was until Murzim went on her knees and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving me" she said. Amirah looked at her and smiled. "No need to bow, or to thank me, you did most yourself Murzim" she said. She made Shulluw let go of her and walked up to Murzim held out her hand. "Come on stand up". Murzim gasped softly as she looked up at Amirah, she could see her honesty. "Thank you" she said once more before hesitantly taking her hand and let her be pulled up by Amirah.

Seeing that the fanalis didn't want to do any harm, they locked their eyes once more on the person that had captured the fanalis. "Farouk! As punishment for bringing a slave for trade, which is forbidden! And for using violence against my daughter and Shulluw whom is part of our caravan, we sentence you to leaving this group. You are banished!" Amirah's fathers voice boomed over everyone else. "What?! You can't do that" Farouk the male whom had kept Murzim prisoner. "Yes I can, and I am sure everyone agrees". Farouk looked at everyone whom looked away and didn't say anything. "You will pay for this, do you hear me?!" he roared before leaving with his caravan. Everyone seemed to calm down once the male left.

Amirah's father looked at Murzim "And you" he said his strong eyes softening. "You are free to go". The fanalis girl looked at Amirah as if wanting her vote in this. Amirah just gave her a gently smile and nodded. Murzim looked from Amirah to the father and said. "I wish to stay" she said, and once again bowed. "I wish to stay and help out as thank you for saving me". Amirah looked bewildered by what the other said. "I will not stop you. You are free to do what you want" Amirah's father said which shocked said girl only more. "W-Wha? Are you sure father?". He nodded "Yes, after all, it seemed the fanalis girl trusts you" and with that he left.

Amirah looked at Murzim and held out her hand. "Well... welcome to the Ghaniyah caravan then, Murzim" she held out her hand to shake, Murzim looked at it questionably, which made Shulluw pipe up to say "You shake it!" she said. Murzim blinked but took her hand and Amirah gave it a firm shake.

And that was the moment Amirah had gotten her second companion... but soon things were going to chance more drastically then what they would have wanted.


End file.
